Ending It All
by eLiZaBeThLUVSbTr
Summary: I should have listened to my friends. I shouldn't have left alone. I just didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. I didn't want my friends walking on eggshells around me anymore thinking I might break at any second.-one shot...reviews welcomed good and bad :


This is what I get for running away. It is my fault. I should have listened to my friends. I shouldn't have left alone. I just didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. I didn't want my friends walking on eggshells around me anymore thinking I might break at any second. I was tired of the bullshit my mom kept telling me. I know he just wanted to protect me, but I couldn't handle being cooped up anymore without answers.

So I left in the middle of the night. I already had a bag packed and everything. I needed to know what happened to my father and why the COC wanted me. And I planned on finding out just not this way. I had lasted 5 months on my own searching for answers before I was captured. I had evaded my friends' searches only to fall right into the hands of the COC.

That's where I find myself right now, tied to a chair in a dark and damp room. I was bruised, broken, and bloody. I had numerous bruises and cuts covering my body. I had a 5 inch gash along my right arm and one on my left thigh. My cheek was cut also. I had two broken ribs. All that happened in the week that I have been with the COC. The door was thrown open and in walked the infamous Catherine Goode with a bat and a knife.

"Cammie, you've been with us a week now. You're just as stubborn as your father. If you keep it up, you'll be dead like him too." Mrs. Goode said as she carved the word 'dead' in my arm. My head snapped up at the mention of my father.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" she asked. She started to laugh.

"You may be the mother of the boy I love, but you are a cold hearted bitch who I hope will burn in hell where you belong. And by the time my friends rescue me, I'll have killed you." I spat at her.

She glared at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over. She threw the knife down and picked up the bat. She swung the bat and it cracked against the side of my head. I had a pounding head ache and I couldn't keep my eyes open. She swung again this time hitting me in the stomach. Internally I screamed because she hit my ribs. It caused me to spit up blood. She left the room slamming the door on her way out.

After she left I let the tears fall mixing with the blood that was on my face. When I could finally open my eyes with out seeing stars, I noticed that Mrs. Goode left her knife. Big mistake. I used my feet to bring it closer and eventually pick it up in my hands, which was really hard. I tucked the knife in my shirt just as I passed out.

* * *

I came to at the sounds of the door of my cell opening. Standing there was Mrs. Goode herself. She was smiling. She walked into my cell. She leaned up against the wall just staring at me.

"What?" I asked her. She just smirked. I secretly pulled out my knife and started to saw at the ropes.

"I was just thinking of all the ways I could torture you to make you break. But if you are anything like your father was they would be no good. I tried the beatings, the starving, the gases, the poisons, everything really, but nothing could break him. He still wouldn't tell me where he hid the list." She said. All the while she was talking; I was cutting my ropes free. I felt my ropes give, but she didn't notice. I had to wait for the right moment, or I'd waste my opportunity.

"Your father annoyed me, always talking of you and his precious wife. How one day he'd get free and kill me, just like you, but guess where that landed him. Dead with his body dumped in a ravine in the middle of a forest, never to be seen again. Oh I remember how happy I was as I saw his last breath leave his body." She gloated. She started laughing and that's when I attacked.

I threw myself at her and punched her square in the nose. I felt it crack and felt the blood gush out. Punches were being thrown and kicks went flying. She shoved me into the wall, but I swung out my leg causing both of us to fall. The alarm went off, and startled her enough for me to get leverage. I crawled on top of her and grabbed hair and smashed her face into the ground.

I saw my knife lying in the corner. I made a mad dash for it and scooped it up. I saw her running out the door, so I followed her. She went around a corner before I got close enough to tackle her. My body was screaming at me to stop moving, but I needed to finish this. For my dad.

"I hate you Goode! You tried to turn your son against me! You killed my father! You tore my family apart! You put the only man close to being your son's father in a coma! You made my life a living hell! And I'm ending this right here and now!" I yelled at her with tears streaming down my face right before plunging the knife through her heart. I watched the life leave her eyes. I crawled off her and leaned my back against the wall. My body was aching. I had a new gash across my stomach that was bleeding badly.

I heard footsteps coming, so I grabbed the knife out of her chest. I pulled my self off the ground using the wall as support. My vision was swimming. I tried to step away from the wall, but ended up falling next to Mrs. Goode's body. I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Gallagher Girl!" I heard Zach yell.

I let go of the knife as he rolled me on to my back. I looked in to his green eyes and saw fear, happiness, worry, anger, relief, and love. His eyes flickered down to my stomach.

"We have to get you out of here now." He stated. "Let's go, the others are meeting us back at the helicopter." He picked me up and started running, but I was already passing out. Everything was rushing by.

"I'm…sorry…Zach…I shouldn't…have…left…you be…hind." I croaked out. He looked down at me, and I could see tears streaming down his face.

"Cammie stay with me. I love you. Everything is going to be fine. Keep your eyes open, Cammie. I love you." he said. I could tell that we were inside the helicopter. I saw the faces of my other friends around us, but Zach was my priority right now.

"Zach…I love…you…tell my…mom…and my…friends…that… I'm…sorry…and that…I…love them…too." I said. I could hear Zach saying something. I could see the tears streaming down his face as the black took over. The last thing I remember is Zach saying I love you and a faint explosion in the background.

* * *

(Zach POV)

It's been two years since the love of my life died in my arms. She spent her last days on earth being tortured by my evil mother. I should have stayed with her at all times. I should have kept her safe better than I did, and maybe she would be here in my arms instead of in the cold ground.

It's the anniversary of the very first day we met today. I had to visit. Usually I wouldn't come alone, but everyone was busy today. Bex and Grant are on a mission. Liz and Jonas are still on their honeymoon. Macey and Nick are babysitting Bex and Grant's kids Morgan and Joey named after two very important people in their lives: Joe Solomon and my Gallagher girl.

I miss her more and more each day. I miss her voice, her laugh, and her smile. My love for her will never waver. She showed me who I was, broke down my walls, made me fall in love her, but I don't regret any of it. I won't let her memory fade; I'll keep her story alive with everything I've got. With that I took one more look at her grave and left.

_In loving memory of_

_Cameron "The Chameleon" Morgan_

_A Smart, Caring, and Strong Woman_

_1994-2012_


End file.
